


The Billionaire & The Canary

by ure_cute_jeans



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Ficlet, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Minor Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, One Night Stands, One Shot, Post-Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, pre avalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ure_cute_jeans/pseuds/ure_cute_jeans
Summary: Lena Luthor has always been a put together woman. Making sure to be acquainted with her enemies, colleagues, and environments at all times. Growing up in the Luthor household taught her to be constantly prepared so as to not be caught off guard. However, standing in the middle of a- what was it Kara told her? A timeship, hiding from one of Supergirl’s evil nemesis, and face to face with the most intimidating woman she had ever met, she felt out of place, small, a feeling she was not familiar with.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	The Billionaire & The Canary

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and I were joking about who we wanted to see on legends and we all agreed on Lena, so I decided to write it.  
> Lena knows Kara is supergirl but no established time other than that.
> 
> Not beta read, we die like men.

Lena Luthor has always been a put together woman. Making sure to be acquainted with her enemies, colleagues, and environments at all times. Growing up in the Luthor household taught her to be constantly prepared so as to not be caught off guard. However, standing in the middle of a- what was it Kara told her? A _timeship_ , hiding from one of Supergirl’s evil nemesis, and face to face with the most intimidating woman she had ever met, she felt out of place, small, a feeling she was not familiar with. 

"Hey, you ok?' the ship's captain asked, placing a soft hand on Lena's shoulder and offering a small smile, not genuine but beautiful and comforting nonetheless. The brunette had a feeling that was a smile which got thrown around alot. 

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little off guard." Lena answered, her tone more meek than usual, "When Supergirl– Kara– told me I had to stay on a ‘timeship’, I didn't expect..."

"An actual spaceship that travels through time?" the blonde laughed, bringing a smile to Lena's face.

"You get it."

"I'm Sara Lance, by the way." Sara said, extending her hand which previously stood soothingly on Lena's shoulder.

"Lena. Lena Luthor." she replied, shaking the captain's hand.

Sara was wearing a tight black tank top, she was incredibly toned, and Lena couldn’t help but notice how strong and attractive Saras arms were, yet the blonde’s grip was gentle. Lena had nowhere near as much muscle but her handshake was firm, something she had spent longer than she’d like to admit practicing. 

"So you're the famous Lena Luthor... Hotter than I expected I must say," Sara winked.

"Hotter than you expected?"

"Kara talks about you a lot Luthor, I just assumed that aside from Alex, Kara couldn’t have anymore gorgeous gay friends."

Lena felt her cheeks get warm and she knew she was blushing. Kara talks about her a lot? How did Sara know she was gay? She hadn't told anyone, not even Kara. What was that about Alex? And in less than a minute Sara managed to call Lena both hot and gorgeous, which should not have affected her as much as it did.

"That’s very flattering, Miss Lance." Lena retorted, eying the reformed assassin up and down; two can play at this game. 

Sara replied by shooting Lena a curious stare after her own sizing up of the CEO. 

“Care for a drink, Lena?”.

  
  


The two blonde women that stood watching in the background, unbeknownst to Lena and Sara, turned to each other.

“Are they… flirting?” Ava Sharpe asked laughing out of genuine shock. 

“I think they are.” Kara Danvers replied laughing as well.

  
  
  


Lena was on her third drink, she had found the Waverider had a diverse assortment from various different places and time periods, she reasoned it would be a waste to not use up that opportunity. Even so she was struggling to keep up with the assassin. Sara had relaxed more, according to her The Legends and Supergirl's team had things under control, and if something went wrong Gideon would tell them or they would be too dead to worry. Which was not comforting in the least, but there was something so captivating about Sara, forcing Lena to pay sole attention to the captain, the way her blue eyes shined, how her lips looked pressed against the whiskey glass, how her blonde hair fell over her face, and her beautiful smile as she told stories of the Legends many exploits.

"Wait so you've died before?" Lena laughed, subconsciously getting closer to Sara. 

"More than once," Sara answered laughing as well. "Kara did't tell you?"

"No, Kara and I weren't on the best terms this past year"

"Ah, relationship problems?" 

"No we're not..." Lena felt her face flush, "Kara and I are strictly platonic"

"So you're single is what I'm hearing," Sara raised an eyebrow,"good." 

"Are you?" Lena returned her stare.

"I have my eyes on someone, but for now I'm a free woman."

"Good."

The two women were face to face, so close their thighs were touching. Lena could feel Sara looking at her lips and she was doing the same, the blonde raised her glass up to her lips chugging the rest of the golden liquid. Before Lena could do anything, Sara's lips were on her's.

Sara's lips felt as soft as they looked, and they tasted like the 1950's whiskey she was drinking. Neither woman was interested in being slow, their tongues quickly found each other as Sara pulled the brunette up onto her. The last few days had been stressful for everyone, and after the year Lena had with Kara, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt as good, as free, as she did kissing Sara.

A bright warm light peered through an open window. Lena could feel her naked torso against warm skin and soft comforters, an arm wrapped around her, distant chatter came from outside, but all Lena could hear was the slow paced breathing beside her. Lena forced her tired eyes open, bad idea, the white room was blinding. She closed her eyes, and blinking slowly she turned to face the still sleeping figure. _Sara Lance_ looked peaceful, small, and off-guard, which she rarely does. Her blonde hair was frizzy and plastered over her face, her lips were slightly parted, and he pale skin was warm against Lena's torso as she pulled the brunette closer. 

"Good morning," Lena whispered not yet awake enough to talk

" 'Morning." Sara replied, voice rough and groggy. 

"Thank you."

"For what, the shag?" Sara winked. 

"Yeah, that too." Lena chuckled "thank you for distracting me."

"Glad to be a distraction. You want to talk about it, Luthor?"

"Well aside from the fact that a psychopath is hunting me down as leverage over Supergirl, for the better part of this year I was so mad at Kara for lying to me I'm afraid I've severed our relationship."

"You care about Kara? Tell her that, because she loves you Lena. And hey, your safe on the Waverider, the only crazy guy you have you have to worry about is Mick."

Lena laughed again, “you said you have your eyes on someone?” 

“It’s complicated.” 

“Is it? No one can resist you, I would know,” Lena winked at the blonde, “talk to her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 please consider leaving comments, kudos, and any feedback! 
> 
> If you want to see more from me you can find me on  
> twitter: @ daniwouldnever_  
> and tumblr: @ wlwstanaccount


End file.
